Radioactive Roses
by fluffmania207
Summary: Lisbon and Jane get exposed to high levels of radiation while on a sting. Suddenly, both of them have to accept that changes happen, whether they like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Radioactive Roses

**A/N: Again, I cannot control the random wanderings of my mind. I hope you enjoy what it produces. This is written in the original, CBI, format because I work better with those characters. Set post-Red John. CBI intact. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks. I will get back to "Sheriff of RedRock" as soon as I work out what will happen next.**

Chapter one

Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon was furious with Patrick Jane. Her consultant had managed to get both of them trapped in a black warehouse in search of a killer. They were crouching down behind some shelves, waiting for the killer to arrive. There was a strange smell in the air, but Lisbon put it down to some weird chemicals being stored in the warehouse.

The door at the far end opened, and heavy footsteps were heard entering. Lisbon readied her gun as Jane stood up. "Marcel," he yelled. "Come for the evidence?"

Marcel Long stopped walking. "Who are you?" he called. "And how did you know I killed Sophia?"

Jane shrugged, keeping in the shadows. Lisbon jumped up next to Jane. "CBI, hands where I can see them."

Marcel didn't know where the voice had come from, and thought it had come from the door. He ran towards Jane and Lisbon, and knocked over the line of shelves they had been hiding behind. Forty paint cans hit the ground, and their contents covered Jane and Lisbon completely.

Lisbon managed to collar Marcel, who was lying a few feet away. He had missed the paint cans and their contents. As Lisbon turned on her torch, Jane turned pale. "Lisbon," he yelled. "Lisbon. We have a problem."

"What, Jane?"

Jane held up one of the paint cans. Lisbon could see the radiation warning sticker, and many more like it on the other cans. She pulled out her cell phone. "Rigsby, call a radiation unit. We have a serious contamination at warehouse three. Jane and I are contaminated too."

It took ten minutes for the unit to arrive, and an additional two hours to decontaminate the scene. Lisbon and Jane were carted away in a sealed van for decontamination showers. Their clothing was soaked through with the radioactive sludge. Incidentally, the radioactive substance was the cause of the murder in the first place. It was going to be dumped into the ocean, because o the cost of disposing of it legally.

Lisbon sat on the hospital bed. She was being checked by a doctor. "Well, Ms Lisbon," he said. "Your vitals all seem normal. You were exposed for almost three hours, if your timeline is correct. It's quite remarkable for you to not be showing any symptoms of radiation sickness. That combination of Francium, Actinium and Nobelium can be quite potent."

Lisbon nodded. "How's Jane?"

The doctor picked up his clipboard. "Mr Jane has no ill effects after being exposed to the radiation. He is just as healthy as you are."

Lisbon nodded. "Can I go home now?"

The doctor shook his head. "Your department wants us to keep you here overnight for observation. If you would like, I can have you and Mr Jane moved to a ward together. I think you would prefer the company."

Lisbon nodded. She was ready to kill that man when she saw him.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon and Jane were discharged the next morning. Lisbon headed back to her apartment, ready to sleep off the effects of the stress. She collapsed onto her couch, and put the TV on. The CBI had given her and Jane the week off, should any underlying problems occur. Lisbon planned to use her week to have as little to do with Jane as possible. She rested her head on the arm of the couch, and dropped off to sleep.

Lisbon's week passed quickly, with no contact with Jane. Lisbon felt refreshed and ready to get back to work. She met up with Cho at the elevator. He greeted her with a nod, and the two of them rode up to their floor in silence. Lisbon headed out to the bullpen, and greeted her team. Jane was already asleep on his couch.

Lisbon was catching up on her paperwork, when she felt the effects of a headache starting. She took some painkillers, but the headache wouldn't leave. After an hour, Lisbon couldn't take the pain. It felt like her head would explode. She lay down on her couch, and tried to focus the pain elsewhere. Then, just as suddenly as it had arrived, the headache vanished. Lisbon sat up. She could barely remember the pain, but knew she had been in pain from the sheen of sweat on her face. She wiped her face down and reapplied her makeup.

Suddenly, she heard mumbling. Talking, but very low voices. And lots of them. It seemed like she was in a hall full of people, and they were muttering away to themselves. The voices that were the loudest seemed very familiar. Lisbon gripped her head again, trying to stop the voices. She felt like she was going crazy.

Nobody was going to believe her.

**A/N2: This is a short introduction to a new story. Tell me what you think in a review please. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Radioactive Roses

**A/N: Thank you all for your responses. I appreciate the number of people who followed and reviewed. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter two

Lisbon shook her head, but the voices wouldn't leave her. She stood up, and went back to her desk. No shrink in the world would believe that she was actually hearing voices. That was an absurd thought in itself. Lisbon tried to tune the voices out, but she couldn't seem to get them to stop. The door to her office opened, and Cho entered.

Suddenly, one of the voices got louder. _'New case. Downtown',_ it said. Cho looked at Lisbon. "We caught a case. Downtown."

Lisbon nodded, too stunned to speak. Cho shut the door and went back to his desk. "Did I just read his mind?" said Lisbon out loud.

The idea itself was absurd. Lisbon stood up and headed out to where her team were getting ready to leave. Proximity to a person seemed to have an effect on how loud their thoughts were. Rigsby's were the loudest, as he was standing next to her. He was thinking about Grace Van Pelt, his wife. Van Pelt was thinking about the case; she was apparently the one who got the call. Cho was thinking about his book. Then Jane stood up.

Lisbon would have sworn that Jane was standing right next to her talking loudly into her ear. He was considering lunch, the case, and the properties of water, all at the same time. His thoughts were chaos. Lisbon tried to tune him out, and managed with difficulty. "Are we ready?" asked Lisbon.

Three affirmative answers – their thoughts echoing them – greeted her, and they headed for the elevator.

The car ride to the scene was torture. Rigsby kept wondering about lunch, which Lisbon found irritating. And Jane skipped from one thought to another with very little provocation. Lisbon found it almost fascinating to listen to how his thoughts processed everything around him. Cho kept wondering about his book. And Van Pelt was concerned about an upcoming party later that week.

They arrived on the scene, and headed inside. A housewife lay facedown in a pool of her own blood. Three gun shot wounds to her back were the obvious cause of death. Lisbon turned to Cho. "Find out if there were any witnesses." She turned to Rigsby. "Check for signs of an intruder."

Jane was already on the other side of the room. Lisbon and Van Pelt headed over to him. "Any ideas?"

Jane turned to the body. Lisbon listened to his thoughts as he summed up the scene. He shook his head. "Housewife lives with her husband and three children. Husband was out. No signs of a struggle. Probably someone she knew well, or invited in for an argument."

Van Pelt frowned. "How do you know that?"

Lisbon pointed to a crack in the wall. "Looks like a coffee cup hit there." She bent down and touched the ground under the crack. "It's sticky." She stood up and turned to Van Pelt. "Get forensics to find out what was in that cup."

Van Pelt nodded and disappeared. Jane turned to Lisbon. "How did you know?"

Lisbon shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess I saw the crack before you did."

Jane shook his head. "You're a terrible liar, Lisbon."

Lisbon looked around. "Not here, Jane."

Jane nodded, but his thoughts were already turning over, trying to work out what Lisbon would tell him. Lisbon shook her head. "It's no good guessing, Jane. You are not even close."

Jane frowned. Lisbon walked away to check the rest of the scene. Jane went into the kitchen to see if there was anything of interest. But something bugged him. _'How did Lisbon know I was guessing?'_

He found three sets of coffee cups. There were supposed to be six cups in each. One set was green, one was blue, and one was red. But one of the red cups was missing. Jane dug in the trashcan, but didn't find the cup. He then headed outside and dug in the can outside. Right in the bottom, he found the cup. It was in five pieces. Suddenly, Lisbon appeared next to him. "What did you find?"

Jane stepped back so she could see the cup. She nodded. "Van Pelt, tell forensics to bag it."

Van Pelt nodded, and Jane followed Lisbon back inside. Lisbon shook her head in response to his confused thoughts. "Don't worry, Jane. I'll explain it all later."

Inside, the husband was sitting upstairs. He was in shock. Lisbon sat opposite. "Mr Willow, I need you to tell me what happened."

Paul Willow nodded. "I got home after dropping the kids at school. I work the afternoon shift at the office. It finishes at nine. I walked in and found Marisa, like that…"

He broke down and began to cry. Lisbon sat opposite him, and let him cry. Jane was walking around the room. "Mr Willow, was Marisa having an affair?"

Paul shook his head. "No. we loved each other."

Lisbon wasn't really listening to the man's spoken words. _'I know Marisa wasn't cheating. Why the hell would they ask that? Do they think I killed her?'_

Jane nodded as the man spoke. "Were you having an affair?"

Paul stood up. "That's ridiculous. I don't appreciate the way you come in and assume things about me that aren't true. Now leave, please."

Lisbon ignored the outburst. His thoughts gave him away. _'Susan Shepherd. Good colleague. Great in bed.'_

Lisbon didn't really want to hear the rest. "We'll leave now, Mr Willow. Thanks for your time."

Jane followed Lisbon from the room. "He's lying," she said.

Jane stopped. "How do you know?"

Lisbon turned to him. "I'm a detective. I'm trained to pick up on that. But, there is another way that I know that."

Jane raised an eyebrow. _'This ought to be good.'_

"Oh, hush," replied Lisbon, answering his thoughts unthinkingly.

"I never said anything." Jane replied.

Lisbon sighed. "Let's go."

They headed downstairs. The team were waiting for them at the door. Lisbon tried hard to tune out their thoughts, especially Jane's. He was making himself particularly obnoxious, commenting on every single thing he saw. At the car, Lisbon handed Rigsby the keys. "You drive."

Rigsby was stunned, but nodded and got behind the wheel. Lisbon sat in the back with Van Pelt and Jane, and shut her eyes. Jane was still being obnoxious. _'Why did you let Rigsby drive? You never let me drive. Or Cho. Cho hardly ever drives. I know Grace is a scary driver. But I'm not that bad.'_

Jane went on and on for the entire ride home. Rigsby thought about the donut he had stashed in the fridge. Van Pelt was considering the aspects of the case as it currently stood. Cho wanted his book, because things were getting exciting in it.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon sat down at her desk and rested her head on the file in front of her. Jane shut the door behind him. "Lisbon," he said. "When were you going to tell me?"

Lisbon sat up. She was tired from having to tune the voices around her out. "It only happened today. I don't know why, but it happened."

Jane sat down. _'Is there any reason why?' _He thought._  
_

Lisbon shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that Mr Willows has a mistress named Susan Shepherd. Thinks she's good in bed. I tuned him out after that."

Jane nodded. "I assume the team doesn't know."

Lisbon shook her head. "I haven't the heart to tell Van Pelt that Rigsby thinks about food almost as often as he does about her."

Jane laughed. "I would have thought that about him anyway."

Lisbon looked at Jane. "You can be very irritating."

Jane smiled. "I'm off to find my teacup and couch."

Lisbon nodded, and he left.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jane was lying on his couch. It was late in the day, and the people around him were starting to leave for the evening. Lisbon was still in her office, presumably trying to work out how she could suddenly read minds. As Jane lay on his couch, his vision began to cloud. It was like being asleep, but he was fully aware of what was happening around him. A sudden pain to the back of his head caused him to jerk upwards. He flopped back onto his couch, and his vision slowly returned.

Jane sat up. The pain was gone, and his vision was back to what it had been before. He stood up and headed over to Lisbon's office. She was leaning over her desk, fast asleep. Jane knocked on the door, and she jumped. "People's thoughts come into my dreams too," said Lisbon, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Rigsby really likes donuts."

Jane smiled. "Lisbon, what happened to you just before you realised you could read minds?"

Lisbon thought for a moment. "I had a splitting headache, and lay down on my couch. I took two painkillers. When it faded, I heard the voices."

Jane nodded, and ran through his experience in his mind. Lisbon listened to it all, and nodded with him. "Sounds similar, except my vision didn't vanish."

Jane sat down opposite Lisbon. "I can't read your mind, Lisbon. I don't hear any voices at all."

Lisbon sat back in her chair. "Is this not an after effect of the radiation we were exposed to?"

Jane shrugged. "More than likely. But I don't know what effect it's had on me." _'This is most confusing.'_

Lisbon nodded in agreement. It really was a mystery.

**A/N2: Let me know what you think in a review please. Also, it would be interesting to hear what you think the effect on Jane is. Any ideas are good. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Radioactive Roses

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed or followed this story. I really do appreciate it.**

Chapter three

Jane lay on his couch. He thought about Lisbon being able to read minds. This was a great help in law enforcement. He also wondered what effect the radiation had had on him. He couldn't read minds, nothing felt out of the ordinary. He felt as though nothing had changed about him. Jane decided to spend the night in the CBI, and was awake for most of the night, thinking.

He woke early and lay staring at the ceiling. Van Pelt was the first to arrive. She sat at her desk, working on their latest case. Cho and Rigsby were next, having stopped for coffee and donuts first. Lisbon was last, and greeted her team as she entered. She headed to her office, and set to work. Jane sat up, and picked up a book from the table next to him.

The team spent a few hours together in silence. Lisbon came through and handed a file to Cho. "You and Rigsby go and check out this woman. She's the husband's mistress."

Cho nodded stood up, and Rigsby followed. They left together, and Jane looked up from his book. Lisbon placed a file on Van Pelt's desk, and went for coffee. As she returned, Van Pelt reached across her desk for the file. Her hand bumped a coffee cup standing on the edge, and it toppled off the desk.

Van Pelt blinked. The mug hadn't smashed like she thought it would. It was suspended about a foot off the ground, hovering in mid air. Lisbon froze. "I didn't do that," she answered Van Pelt's thoughts.

Van Pelt looked at Jane. He was staring at the cup, seemingly transfixed. "You can put it down now, Jane." Said Van Pelt.

Jane carefully moved the mug to the ground. "What the hell was that?" asked Lisbon.

"You tell me," replied Jane.

Van Pelt stood up. "Please, somebody tell me what the hell just happened."

Lisbon nodded and related her story to her colleague. Van Pelt's eyes grew wide at the story. "So you can read thoughts?"

Lisbon nodded. "With most people, it's like being in a hall with lots of people mumbling away to themselves. I only really ear if I'm close to them, or if I focus hard. With Jane, I can hear him pretty much anywhere in the building, and hear anything he thinks. Probably because we were exposed together."

Van Pelt turned to Jane. "And you're telekinetic. But apparently a far more potent form than normal."

Jane shrugged. "I only just discovered it now. When you bumped the mug, I just didn't want it to break because it's your favourite. Next thing, it was floating. I could feel it, but I knew I wasn't holding it."

Van Pelt nodded, and placed a file on the floor. "Lift that up."

Jane sat, and stared at the file. The file shifted, and then slowly lifted up off the ground. It hovered, and then began to rotate. Lisbon grabbed the file. "That's just showing off, Jane."

Jane grinned. "This will be a lot of fun."

Van Pelt rolled her eyes. "The husband's story checks out. He was at the school at the time of the murder. People can confirm it."

Lisbon nodded. "And the coffee cup?"

Van Pelt pointed to the file Lisbon held. "The report's in there."

Lisbon opened the file. "The cup had no usable prints, but was consistent with the crack in the wall. Contained coffee, with a considerable amount of sugar. The victim however," Lisbon flipped over a page, "was diabetic. It couldn't have been her coffee."

Jane wasn't listening. He was busy trying to see how much he could move at once. He had a whole host of pens and pencils hovering off of the desks in the immediate vicinity. Lisbon walked over and smacked him on the side of the head with the file, breaking his concentration. The pens and pencils all dropped back down onto the desks with a loud clatter. "Pay attention, Jane."

Jane frowned. _'No need to be pushy, Ms Lisbon. I was listening.' _He thought.

Lisbon raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. I want you and Van Pelt to go and find out from ExCorp about what exactly Mr Willows does."

They both nodded, and headed for the elevator. Lisbon went back into her office, and began to make phone calls. She was busy running down leads, and finding out more from family members about the couple and their lives. She wondered exactly what Jane would get up to. With his newfound ability to be irritating, this would prove interesting.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jane wasn't paying much attention to what Van Pelt was asking. He was doing what he normally did, walking around examining everything. They were in the executive's office – a man names Justin Marshall, who owned the exporting business – questioning him about what exactly the employees did. Jane was examining the ornaments against the far wall, while Van Pelt asked the questions.

"Agent Van Pelt," said Mr Marshall. "Paul is a fine employee. Never late. Never off. Tries to submit everything on time."

Jane turned to Mr Marshall. "What about Susan Shepherd?"

Mr Marshall shrugged. "She's a lower level secretary that caters for Paul's department. She has high aspirations. Her husband is a plumber. Not exactly her style, but a nice enough guy. I met him once, at a staff party."

Jane nodded. He spotted something across the room, and went over to investigate. It was a photo of Mr Marshall, posing with a big fish. The other man in the picture was Paul Willows. "You're fishing buddies with Mr Willows," he noted.

Mr Marshall nodded. "Yes. We fish on weekends. He's a great guy."

Jane nodded, and continued to wander around the room. "Were you aware that Paul was having an affair with Susan?"

Mr Marshall nodded. "Marisa knew too. She was considering getting a divorce. Paul couldn't get her to change her mind. She was a stubborn woman."

Van Pelt turned to Jane, who appeared to be in his own world. Suddenly, a pen rolled off the table. Van Pelt knew Jane had done it, but said nothing. "Thank you for your time, Mr Marshall."

They left together, and Van Pelt turned to Jane. "Lisbon won't be happy to hear what you did. You know how she is about things."

Jane shrugged. "I have the ability to move objects I'm not touching, and you want me to not use it?"

Van Pelt sighed. Her boss would not be happy.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon sat at her desk, filling in forms. She wondered how Van Pelt was coping with Jane now that he could be more annoying than normal. This really was an odd development. She had adjusted to the idea of hearing everyone's personal thoughts, and tried her best to tune them out. It was not her place to hear what people didn't want heard.

The door opened, and Van Pelt came in. "what did he do?" asked Lisbon.

Van Pelt ran Lisbon through a quick summary in her mind, highlighting new information. She briefly mentioned Jane's pen incident, and Lisbon sighed. "It was bound to happen, Van Pelt."

Van Pelt nodded. "So I'm not in trouble?"

Lisbon shook her head. "Are Rigsby and Cho back yet?"

Van Pelt nodded. "They just walked in."

Lisbon stood up and followed Van Pelt from the room. Cho looked up. "Susan Shepherd wasn't at her house. But we found a neighbour who said that she had seen Susan leaving at seven this morning in a rush."

Lisbon nodded. "I need to speak with both of you in my office."

The two men followed their boss into her office, and she shut the door. "What is this about, boss?" asked Cho.

Lisbon turned to him. "That incident last week with the radioactive sludge, it left has left me in a difficult situation."

Rigsby frowned. "Difficult situation?"

Lisbon nodded. "Cho, Rigsby, I now have the ability to read minds."

Both men's thoughts stopped for a split second, before racing. "Boss, I don't believe this," said Rigsby.

Lisbon looked at him. "Think about anything; please not food or Van Pelt."

Rigsby nodded.

Lisbon shut her eyes. "When does that report have to be completed?"

Rigsby turned pale. "Boss…"

Lisbon nodded. "It freaked me out too. And you have no idea how irritating Jane can be."

Cho sat quietly. "We should bring Susan Shepherd in for questioning."

Lisbon opened her door. "Get an APB out on her car."

Both men nodded and went back to their desks. Lisbon turned around to find most of her files hovering an inch off of her desk. She sighed and sat down. She watched the files begin to rotate. Jane could be such a show off. Lisbon reached for one of the floating files, and took it with her into the bullpen. She stopped in shock when she realised the extent of Jane's new ability.

**A/N2: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review for me. I really do appreciate the input. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Radioactive Roses

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews. I really do appreciate it. I'm sorry about the delay, life has been hectic. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter four

Files hovered off of most of the desks in the area. Pens and staplers floated lazily around the room. The drawers on Jane's desk opened and closed every five seconds. Van Pelt's jacket, which she had casually tossed over the back of her chair, was rotating slowly above her chair. Lisbon looked further. The coffee machine was hovering six inches off of the counter in the break room. And then Lisbon looked at Jane. He was on his couch, which was floating about a foot off of the ground.

"Jane," she said, trying to ignore the pen floating past her face. "Please put everything down before you break something."

Jane opened his eyes and looked at her. Lisbon watched as the files and stationary all returned back to where they should be. The coffee machine landed on the counter with a thump, and Van Pelt's jacket returned to the back of her chair. The couch lowered gently to the floor, landing with a thud. Rigsby was speechless. Cho didn't look surprised, but Lisbon listened to his thoughts. His thoughts were calculating what had just happened, and trying to work out how it would affect them in the future. She turned to him. "I wouldn't let it worry you. That's not our concern. I just feel sorry for HR."

Cho looked at her. "I'm not sure I can get used to you doing that."

Lisbon shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Have you ordered the APB on Susan Shepherd's car yet?"

Cho nodded. "SacPD are out looking for it. Nothing yet."

Lisbon nodded and turned to Van Pelt. "Anything else from forensics?"  
Van Pelt nodded. "The ME found a weird scratch on the victim's hand. Sent us a picture to see if we could make sense of it."

Van Pelt handed the picture to Lisbon, who took a closer look. It was a long red mark on the victim's left hand, running across the base of her palm. Lisbon handed the photo to Jane, who glanced casually at it. He figured that the scratch must have come from the struggle. He turned to Van Pelt. "Was our victim left handed or right handed?"

Van Pelt opened her file. "She was left handed."

Jane nodded, and sat back down on his couch. Lisbon listened as he began to calculate the evidence. _'The victim was left handed; therefore the scratch itself came from a fight. She isn't strong enough to crack the wall. So we're looking for a man, possibly the husband of the mistress.'_

Lisbon nodded. She turned to Cho. "See if you can track down Susan's husband, Michael. He may be involved."

Cho nodded. "On it, Boss."

Jane frowned up at Lisbon. "That's not fair, Lisbon."

Lisbon shrugged. "I like being a step ahead of you for a change."

The rest of the team exchanged glances, but said nothing. Life was certainly interesting now.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Two days had passed, and Susan Shepherd was still on the run. There had been no new developments in the case, and so Jane was up in the attic relaxing. A summer afternoon rainstorm had begun outside, and it was pelting with rain outside his window. Jane had been experimenting with his new abilities, discovering that one cannot make a cup of tea effectively with the mind. He was also testing how much weight he could lift at once. A car he could not manage, but he had lifted up a motorcycle in the parking lot outside.

Jane stood up off of his makeshift bed. He went to the window and stared out into the blurry afternoon. He opened the window and stepped onto the balcony outside. The rain immediately began to soak his hair and suit, darkening his navy suit to almost black. He shut his eyes, and thought hard. Suddenly, the rain stopped hitting him. He couldn't feel any more drops soaking his waterlogged hair.

He opened his eyes to find that the rain was running down an imaginary bubble he had created around himself. The dropped even left streaks in the air. Jane watched in fascination as the rain continued to hit his bubble. A movement inside distracted him, and his bubble vanished. The rain began to soak him again, and he looked like he had stepped into a shower fully clothed.

Lisbon was in the attic, watching him outside. "Having fun?"

Jane shrugged and stepped back inside. "I enjoy finding out exactly what it is I can do. So far, I can pick things up, move them about, and create a force field around myself that blocks physical objects."

Lisbon nodded. "That's great, but we have a homicide to solve."

Jane shrugged. "Meh. Susan isn't guilty. But her husband probably is."

Lisbon sat on the bed. "Why kill the wife though? Why not her husband?"

Jane ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it off of his face. He took off his suit jacket and tossed it casually next to Lisbon on the bed. "We will find that out as soon as we find him."

The colleagues left the attic together. Jane glanced at Lisbon. "You can't tell me you haven't been experimenting with your power, just a little."

Lisbon blushed. "I have, actually. The more familiar the internal voice, like one of the team, the further away I hear them. You, I hear anywhere. But it's not just voices. I see images too. Flashes of memory."

Jane nodded. Lisbon caught the flash of a smiley on a wall, and shuddered. Jane shut his eyes. "I wish you didn't have to see that."

Lisbon sighed. "No one should ever have to see that."

They walked into the bullpen together. Rigsby stood up. "Susan Shepherd was just apprehended at the Mexico border trying to sneak across. Get this; her husband was in the trunk of her car."  
Lisbon nodded. "Get border police to bring them up to us for questioning."

Rigsby nodded and picked up his phone. A mix of thoughts caught Lisbon's attention, and she turned towards her office. Her new boss, Special Agent Henry Stevens, stood there with two official looking men. Lisbon went over to them. "Hey, Boss."

Stevens was a tall man – as tall as Rigsby – with dark hair and grey eyes. His angular face was hard, but Lisbon knew the young agent had a good heart. He glanced at the two men who stood on either side of him. "These men are from the FBI. They would like to have a word with you and Mr Jane in private."

Lisbon nodded and turned to Jane. He was just settling onto his couch. "Jane, these men want a word."

Jane nodded reluctantly, and stood up again. They all went into Lisbon's office. Stevens shut the door. "I've been receiving, reports, of some strange activity from your unit, Agent Lisbon. Care to explain?"

Lisbon nodded and sat down at her desk. "I don't know if you remember that incident a couple weeks ago, with the radioactive sludge."

Stevens nodded. "I remember. You and Jane were both exposed, and booked off for a week to make sure you were both okay."

Lisbon nodded. "The radiation seems to have affected both Jane and myself in curious ways."

One of the FBI agents frowned. "Do you care to elaborate, Agent?"

Lisbon nodded. "Think of any object in your house right now. Nothing obvious."

Stevens stood up from the chair in the corner. "Is this a joke, Agent Lisbon?"

Lisbon shook her head. "I wish it were."

The agent reluctantly shut his eyes and thought for a moment. Lisbon listened carefully. "An antique jewellery box that used to belong to your grandmother. You keep it for sentimental reasons, because your grandmother was a very close member of your family."

The agent turned pale. "How did you do that?"

Lisbon shut her eyes. "I can read the thoughts of every person I come across."

Stevens turned to Jane. "Can you read minds too?"

Jane shook his head. "I could do that already. Not in the way my colleague can, but I didn't develop that symptom."

Jane stared at Lisbon's desk lamp. It lifted off the surface of the desk and began to rotate. Both FBI agents forgot to blink. They were stunned into silence. Stevens broke the silence. "You're telekinetic. But much more powerful because of your increased mental abilities."

Jane nodded and lowered the lamp back to the table. "I can create force fields too."

The first FBI agent stood up. "Agent Lisbon, why shouldn't the FBI recruit you and Mr Jane into our ranks. We could definitely use an ability like yours in the field."

Lisbon shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, Special Agent McQuilliam." The agent blinked once, not recalling having shared his name with Lisbon. "But I and my colleague are happy here at the CBI. We are staying here."

Agent McQuilliam nodded. "The offer is still open, to both of you." He handed his card to Lisbon. "Should you change your mind, give me a call."

Lisbon took the card, and nodded to her boss. "We have two suspects arriving from the border for questioning."

Stevens stepped to the door. It opened by itself, and the three agents left, pausing only to glance at Jane.

Lisbon sat down at her desk. She dropped the cad into her desk drawer. Jane sat down opposite her. "Will you consider moving to the FBI?"

Lisbon shook her head. "Who would keep you in line if I did?"

Jane grinned, and Lisbon watched as her stapler began to hover above her desk again. Lisbon snatched it out of the air, and hid it in her drawer. "Hey," said Jane. "I was using that."

Lisbon shook her head. "I'm going to need to bolt everything down around here pretty soon."

Jane laughed, and the two colleagues headed back out together into the bullpen.

**A/N2: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review for me. I would really appreciate it. Thanks.**


End file.
